penguinsrugratsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of insistance of screaming by characters
Tommy Pickles Barbecue Story Real or Robots Toy Palace - screamed becuase he being chased by Thorg (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) Let There Be Light The Inside Story What The Big People Do (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) The Santa Experience Toys in the Attic Susie vs. Angelica Tooth or Dare Grandpa Moves Out Farewell, My Friend (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) with Phil & Lil. When Wishes Come True The Last Babysitter The Blizzard Vacation The Turkey Who Came to Dinner Day of the Potty All Growed Up They Came from the Backyard The Rugrats Movie screamed because the babies get pushed on a crazy downhill chase in in the reptar wagon by a pissed of Angelica. (screamed sound) Rugrats in Paris Rugrats Go Wild scream sira the clouded leopard (scream sound.) Chuckie Finster Toy Palace screamed because he being chased by Thorg. (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) The Shot Let There Be Light (with Dizzle scream sound) Beach Blanket Babies The Santa Experience Chuckie Gets Skunked (with Dizzle scream) The Slide (with Dizzle scream) The Art Fair Dust Bunnies Susie vs. Angelica Chuckie's First Haircut The Trial Chuckie's Red Hair Discover America (with Dizzle scream sound) Diapies & Dragons The Carwash The Blizzard Farewell, My Friend (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) with Phil & Lil. Mother's Day (with his Dizzle scream sound) The Turkey Who Came to Dinner What The Big People Do (with his Toyota Tacoma scream sound) When Wishes Come True Tooth or Dare Vacation The Mattress (with Dizzle scream) Day of the Potty (with Dizzle scream sound) They Came from the Backyard Club Fred The Braveliest Baby The Rugrats Movie screamed because the babies get pushed on a crazy downhill chase in in the reptar wagon by a pissed of Angelica. (screamed sound) Rugrats in Paris Rugrats Go Wild scream sira the clouded leopard (scream sound.) Phil DeVille Barbecue Story The Santa Experience Susie vs. Angelica Moving Away Vacation The Inside Story When Wishes Come True Day of the Potty The Turkey Who Came to Dinner The Blizzard Farewell, My Friend with Chuckie & Tommy Brothers are Monsters The Rugrats Movie screamed because the babies get pushed on a crazy downhill chase in in the reptar wagon by a pissed of Angelica. (screamed sound) Rugrats in Paris Rugrats Go Wild scream sira the clouded leopard (scream sound.) Lil DeVille Barbecue Story Susie vs. Angelica Vacation Moving Away Brothers are Monsters Day of the Potty The Blizzard When Wishes Come True Farewell, My Friend with Chuckie & Tommy The Turkey Who Came to Dinner The Rugrats Movie screamed because the babies get pushed on a crazy downhill chase in in the reptar wagon by a pissed of Angelica. (screamed sound) The Inside Story The Santa Experience Snow White Three Jacks in the Beanstalk (scream) because they ran out of milk. Rugrats in Paris Rugrats Go Wild scream sira the clouded leopard (scream sound.) Kimi Finster Rugrats in Paris Rugrats Go Wild scream sira the clouded leopard (scream sound.) Day of the Potty They Came from the Backyard Angelica Pickles Tommy's First Birthday (agony scream) Reptar's Revenge - screamed because ride Nause-O-Whirl (agony scream sound) Fluffy vs. Spike The Inside Story The Alien - screamed because the hose squirted Angelica's face. Grandpa Moves Out Angelica the Magnificent (trademark scream) The Seven Voyages of Cynthia Toys in the Attic Family Reunion (agony sound) - screamed because the goat that was chasing her. Cuffed Angelica's Birthday Cool Hand Angelica Circus Angelicus - screamed because Chuckie felled down landed on Angelica. Candy Bar Creep Show (agony scream sound) Angelica's Worst Nightmare - screamed because she had a very scary dream. (agony scream) Moving Away Ice Cream Mountain - screamed because one of Chuckie's shoes knock angelica. Vacation Runaway Reptar Angelica's Last Stand Babysitting Fluffy Passover Chuckie Grows - screamed extremaly loudly because the bucket of ice cubes landed on Angelica's head. (trademark scream sound) Club Fred (scream) Angelica's In Love (scream) Hand Me Downs (scream) Mommy's Little Assets (scream sound) Hiccups (agony scream) Early Retirement (scream) because one of the babies stepped on the tv remote, she screamed throughout the galaxy. Tooth or Dare (scream sound) Angelica Nose Best (scream sound) Murmur on the Ornery Express Ransom of Cynthia (trademark and agony scream) Rugrats Go Wild - screamed because she kicked the coconut and got pain. (with hurricane scream sound), she scared a dozen a fish. (with his oriental scream) Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Tell-Tale Cell Phone The Big Sneeze screamed because Chuckie sneezed on angelica's face. The Joke's On You screamed because the hose spraying angelica's face. The Bravliest Baby (scream) screamed because Chuckie pushed Angelica and fall into the mud. The Art Fair (with agony scream) - screamed because the babies chasing Angelica throwing paint at her. The Doctor Is In (trademark scream) The Rugrats Movie Curse of the Werewuff Word of the Day Who's Taffy screamed because bug hair (scream sound) All Grown Up! Tweenage Tycoons Susie Carmiacheal The Last Babysitter Rugrats Go Wild scream sira the clouded leopard (scream sound.) Chaz Finster Down the Drain Angelica's Birthday Chuckie's First Haircut In the Dreamtime Babysitting Fluffy Chuckie is Rich Stu Pickles Mother's Day (with trademark scream) America's Wackiest Home Videos (with his trademark scream sound) The Rugrats Movie Didi Pickles The Rugrats Movie Charlotte Pickles Word of the Day Drew Pickles When Wishes Come True (with scream sound) screamed loudly because her father's statue is smashed into pieces. America's Wackiest Home Videos Alice Hurricane Alice Category:Lists